


Я доктор

by R2R



Category: Firefly
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Саймон Тэм - доктор медицины, но на "Серенити" ему пришлось освоить множество других умений





	Я доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Space Opera & Fiction.
> 
> Перевод китайских выражений:  
> Ta ma de! - Твою мать!  
> Dong ma? - Понятно?
> 
> С поклоном и вечной благодарностью Джорджу Хэрриоту и его книгам о жизни сельского ветеринара.

***  
— Я доктор. Человеческий доктор, а не ветеринар, — с этими словами Саймон Тэм намыливает руку и засовывает её корове под хвост. Телёнок идёт копытцами вперёд, нужно его перевернуть, иначе погибнут оба.  
"Серенити" везёт коров на Пакуин. Породистых, дорогих.  
— А если не выйдет? — спрашивает Джейн, нахмурясь. — Не разродится, ну? Что тогда?  
Он, кажется, с сельскохозяйственной планеты.  
— Будем есть говядину, — это капитан, который заглянул в трюм, посмотреть, чем они заняты. Этот точно с сельскохозяйственной планеты.  
— Есть и другие способы, — Саймон часто моргает, пот затекает в глаза, потом в пальцы тыкается шершавый язычок. — С-сейчас, малыш. Да держите её, gos se!  
Корова переступает на месте, потом резко пятится, Джейн выдаёт матерную тираду, бросает верёвку и прыгает на одной ноге, преподобный Бук увещевает норовистую скотину тихим пастырским словом, повиснув у неё на морде, а Саймон пытается в тесном скользком пространстве ухватить маленькую челюсть, чтобы развернуть телёнка, и только морщится, когда острым копытцем достаётся по руке, а жёстким коровьим хвостом — по уху.  
Рубашку теперь только выбрасывать...  
Хоть бы всё получилось. Делать коровам кесарево сечение Саймон не умеет.

***  
— Я доктор, а не пилот!  
— Заткнись и рули!  
На хвосте их "мула" висят две, нет, уже три бандитских тачки, у Зоуи заклинило карабин, Мэл перебирается на заднее сиденье, чтобы отстреливаться, жара, пыль столбом, и Саймон изо всех сил удерживает руль, чтобы не слететь с дороги, не врезаться в камни, не ехать по прямой, а то попадут, не вытряхнуть пассажиров на повороте, не завалиться набок...  
И не проглотить жука, по возможности.

***  
— Я доктор, а не грузчик!  
— Бегом, док! — Мэл отпихивает его, хватает ящик и взваливает на плечо. — Некогда церемонии разводить.  
— Нам хоть заплатят на этот раз? — безнадёжно спрашивает Саймон, примеряясь к ящику. По трапу сбегает Джейн, врезается в Саймона, тот почти — почти — роняет ящик, но чудом перехватывает его за дно и борт, поднимает снова, тащит в трюм, едва не столкнувшись с бегущим навстречу Мэлом, и слышит в спину "Живее, док!" от пыхтящего сзади Джейна.  
— Взлёт через три, две, одну! — бодро рапортует Уош. — Все на борту? А то я поднимаюсь, а вы как хотите.  
— Уволю к чертям, — говорит Мэл. — Шутник хренов. Док! Не спать на ходу! Ещё две ходки, и взлетаем.  
— Постор-ронись! — Джейн сбрасывает сразу два ящика на палубу.  
— Скажите мне, что мы их не украли, — Саймон прикидывает причины такой спешки, и ни одна ему не нравится.  
— Скажем так, тем людям на Вербене они нужнее, — Мэл подмигивает ему и ставит ещё один ящик на верх штабеля. — И нам заплатят. Полетели, Уош!

***  
— Я доктор. А не механик.  
— Да всем плевать, — это Джейн. — Мы тут сдохнем, если ты там не раскочегаришь эту херовину, dong ma?  
— Да там ничего сложного, — Кэйли по рации ещё раз начинает объяснять, как нужно отключить и перекинуть провода, чтобы запустить двигатель с "аварийного поджига", чем бы это ни было. — Понял?  
Все эти провода с виду одинаковые, и когда Саймон отцепляет первую клемму, по клеммнику пробегает электрический разряд, опечатавшись бело-синей ветвистой линией на сетчатке глаза.  
— Нормально? — спрашивает Кэйли.  
— Да. Наверное. Слушай, а оно должно так искрить?  
— Ta ma de! — выплёвывает Мэл по радио.  
— Тихо, тихо, — говорит Кэйли, — он же не механик, сейчас я объясню, и мы всё наладим. Давай с начала...

***  
— Когда я умру, — говорит Саймон, — я хочу, чтобы на моей могиле написали "Саймон Тэм, доктор медицины".  
Слова путаются, выговаривать их приходится очень тщательно.  
— Да брось, док. Ты не умираешь.  
— Нет?  
— Это похмелье, — Зоуи смеётся. — После местной самогонки.  
— А п-по-моему, умираю, — Саймон поднимает палец. — Мне лучше знать. Я доктор.  
— Доктор-доктор.  
— Так напишете?  
— Напишем, — обещает Мэл. — "Саймон Тэм, столичная штучка. Доктор медицины, самый настоящий. Он латал дырки в наших шкурах, пока не скопытился сам".  
— Но-но, — Саймон пытается повернуться к нему и съезжает локтем со стола. — Я доктор. Со мной не надо ссориться. А то пришью что-нибудь. Не то. Туда. Не туда. Dong ma?  
— Отойдите-ка, босс, — командует Зоуи, и Саймону на затылок и за шиворот льётся потоком ледяная вода. Целое ведро, наверное.  
Он приходит в себя под столом. Над ним читают эпитафию.  
— Здесь покоится Саймон Тэм, доктор медицины. Он мог лечить людей и жить без бед, но связался с нами и покатился по наклонной.  
— Я вообще-то и до вас был беглый пр'ступник...  
— Он покатился по наклонной и связался с нами, — легко соглашается Мэл. — Пойдёт?  
— Да, отлично... — Саймон пытается встать, врезается головой в столешницу и оседает на пол, мечтая здесь же и умереть.  
В дверь кто-то влетает с воплем:  
— У вас есть врач? Помогите! Доктора!  
— Я доктор, — говорит Саймон автоматически, приподнимаясь из лужи. — Саймон Тэм, доктор медицины. Давайте пациента. Всех давайте. Вылечим. Всех вылечим.


End file.
